


How the Doctor stopped worrying about tuxedos and started enjoying the after parties (too much)

by arynrds



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Manip, Pete's World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:11:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4860809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arynrds/pseuds/arynrds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At his first Vitex party he doesn't wear a tuxedo. Things ensue (anyway).</p>
            </blockquote>





	How the Doctor stopped worrying about tuxedos and started enjoying the after parties (too much)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PaleEmeraldNebula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleEmeraldNebula/gifts).



> A Tentoo x Rose ficlet and manip for the amazing tennyo-elf as a birthday gift. Originally posted on Tumblr (http://arynrds.tumblr.com/post/128065200891/on-the-occasion-of-his-very-first-vitex-party)
> 
> *Unbeta'd. All errors are mine

On the occasion of his very first Vitex party, after coming to Pete’s World, the Doctor adamantly announced he wouldn’t wear the “Tuxedo of Doom”, for Rose’s amusement and Jackie’s chagrin.

It was just after seven hours, one hundred escaping guests in panic, one alien threat dealt with and one very irate Jackie that Rose, upon seeing the only - and barely saved - shoot from the party, said in an affectionate tone.

“You know, I meant to say it before, but the problem isn’t the tuxedo, it’s you, you walking trouble magnet!”

“Well… maybe. But you love it, anyway,” the Doctor smugly replied.

For that, her response was a little smirk and a toe-curling snog. And if the Doctor stopped worrying about tuxedos and started enjoying the after parties too much, Rose never complained.


End file.
